Element
by Ms Snuffles
Summary: Draco and Hermione are possibly the most mismatched couple. One working for the forces of evil, the other against. Both causes have cost them dearly. Now only fate and experience can throw them together. Finished!
1. Fire Part 1

Fire Part 1 

_I'm twisted 'cause one side of me is tellin' me that I  
need to move on  
On the other side I wanna break down and cry,  
_

_So many days, _

_So many hours, _

_I'm still burnin' till you return  
_

_Lyrics from 'Burn' by Usher_

I walked down the passageway. Down the steps, towards the dungeons. The stone walls exerted a crushing volume on me as I stumbled blindly, coming from nowhere, and going nowhere. The flickering torches cast mocking shafts of light at the crumbling stones, their false beckoning of hope stretching the looming passageway into a tunnel of doom.

I had no idea where I was going, or for that matter where I had come from. It was too much to take. In the space of 24 hours how could anyone have expected me to deal with that kind of pressure? The overwhelming emotion flooded inside me and burst through my body like fire, erupting from every cell in my body. There came a sense of helplessness and with it, anger and fear. The tears poured from my eyes, like a harsh, unforgiving summer storm. My hands trembled as I beat the wall of the dungeon, a trickle of blood running down each wrist as I did so, soaking the black sleeves of my robes. I collapsed in a heap on the dusty floor, as my racking sobs echoed in the passage, and floods of tears splashed onto the dusty cobbles. As I took hold of my senses, I could hear my ragged breath resounding all around me, the fear, anger and thorough helplessness multiplied a thousand times, surrounding me like an ominous note of music. I closed my eyes, clenching the powdered stone and dust that carpeted the passage and tried to block the memory of what had happened out of my mind. I couldn't see it or hear it, that way it would vanish, I told myself hopelessly over and over again, out of sight...out of mind...

But no, it wouldn't let me. My rational, logical nature began to question that thought, and with this natural born curiosity came the crushing realism of the facts. Cold, hard, bare, empty facts. Facts with no emotion. Facts, that alone, were easy to digest, but since I was on the receiving end, made the emotions they repackaged, replay in my mind, over...and over...and over again.

I stowed my wand in the left hand side of my pocket and stealthily crept out of the back door, closing it with a quiet click. I drifted down the dark alleyway like a shadow, my black robes floating gently in the early autumn breeze. I looked neither left nor right as I concentrated with utmost precision on my target. My destination. My chance to prove myself. I was not going to mess this up. I was as good as they wanted and better. As I approached the castle, I recollected my thoughts and composed myself. Hidden in the embrace of an oak tree, I replayed the details of my plan over and over and over again in my mind until I recalled each part with perfection. Running a hand through my unruffled hair, I stood up in one swoop and made my way towards the silhouette of the castle, noting the profound lack of light shining from any of the windows. It wasn't like I was a stranger to this castle anyway, I had just omitted to turn up at the start of the year, I thought to myself as I approached the gates and pulled out my wand and whispered 'Alohomora authoritus' to the iron wrought gates. They creaked open accordingly and I congratulated myself on having waited to formulate this plan until I received my Hogwarts letter. Being given the position of Head Boy was a great honour, but according to me there were more important things. The Head Boy and Girl were allowed outside the school at any time, and therefore given a special password to re-enter. What a privilege it was I thought, suppressing a smirk as I glided silently across the blackened grounds, the keeping to the dark cover of the forest, with only the moon for company.

I had been sitting in that corridor for hours. Time had passed so slowly and I had cried and cried and cried as though every emotion were being wrung out of me. The memories etched in my mind would not vanish, neither would they blur. As the minutes crept past I was forced to face my fears. I released my mind and let it wander freely. I knew that with it would come more tears and more beating of the floor and walls around me, but logic resumed, and I numbly allowed myself to indulge in my memories, as I knew this would be the only way the pain would lessen. Cruel to be kind...cruel to be kind.

I snuck around the back of the castle, my senses alert, hands feeling for the small, easy to miss catch that was somewhere near the ground. I knew the Slytherin section of the castle like the back of my hand, and pretty soon I found the catch and flicked it open. With a low rumble, part of the wall opened up and I found my self in a small room lit with torches, off which were leading two passages. Pulling a scrap of parchment out of my pocket, I consulted the markings upon it. _'You're not the only one to have a clever map Potter'_, I thought as I glanced at the two passages ahead of me that were marked on the map. With a start of surprise I rechecked an area of the passage to my left, unable to believe what I saw.

There was silence in the passage as I thought. Replaying in my mind what had happened, and the fact that I was very nearly completely alone in this world shattered my common sense and rocked the existence in which I had lived to it's very foundations.

_I walked swiftly towards the sounds of people and the blinding glare of flames. My heart beat at twice its usual rate as I realised that the fire was in my street. Quickening my pace I started towards my house and the sight of it blazing, flames shooting from all the entrances knocked my senses completely. My entire body numbed as I took slow shaking steps towards what was left of my home, the place where I had grown up. The shouts of firemen were meaningless babble to me, the sirens a pointless din, the neighbours who tried to take my hand were ignored as I walked closer and closer to the flames. I looked eagerly for their faces, wrapped in blankets perhaps, in an ambulance, waiting anxiously for my arrival. But I saw no one. No one stopped me as I drifted towards a group of men that I recognised and enquired about what had happened. Their response, and the sight that met my eyes caused me to faint, black out. I knew no more._

_I woke up in a warm bed and as soon as my brain recalled leaping flames and noisy crowds I leapt up and ran towards the door at the far end of the ward. A nurse came running out of the office to restrain me as I wept and tried to free myself and run. She didn't understand, I had to get to them, they were still alive...no...no they weren't...with crushing realism the truth struck me and I crumpled helplessly to the floor, tears blurring my vision, blocking all that was there out of my mind. The next few hours passed in complete silence on my part as the doctors relayed all the facts to me. The important facts stood out, nothing else mattered..._

..._Think it was arson...neighbours saw hooded figures...parents dead...another body found...identified as Ronald Weasley...documentation of will and testament found..._

_I could not take any more._

_Ron was dead._

_The people I had believed to be my biological parents...were total strangers_

_Just when I thought I couldn't take the pressure anymore, Harry burst through the doors carrying a bunch of flowers and looking completely and utterly dishevelled. He stopped by my bed and laid his hands on my shoulders pulling me into a hug, one that caused all the welled up emotion I was suppressing to exert itself onto Harry's shoulder in the form of uncontrollable tears, gasping sobs and frantic denial. He held me tightly as I wept, and I realised dimly that Harry had lost much more than I had. His parents. His Godfather, Sirius. And now his best friend, Ron. We had each other now. That was it. Those were the cold, bare, empty facts._

I stared at the map unable to believe it. Someone was there. I cursed loudly. No one else knew about this passageway. She's messed up my plans a bit, but nothing I can't handle. A well placed Unforgivable Curse would add to the bounty when I returned to Headquarters I thought as glided along the passageway, map in one hand, wand held tightly in the other. I stopped abruptly in the middle of my journey as a brainwave washed over my focussed mind.

Yes...that would be possible...exactly what he would do...get both of them...kill two birds with one stone...more glory...

I carried on, marvelling at my own stroke of genius, aware that a smirk was playing about my mouth as I did so. I realised this small lapse in concentration could prove fatal, so I arranged my face into a disdainful, distant expression and scolded myself for allowing emotion to take over. Never feel anything, I was told when I became a Death Eater, emotions are the downfall of a good soldier.

It's been so long. No one is looking for me. But I'm glad. That's just the way I want to be. Alone. With my thoughts.

In silence.

But it's not total silence. I scrambled up as I heard a soft footfall coming from the opposite end of the passageway from which I had entered. My heart beat quickened as I grasped my wand in my pocket, and flattened myself behind a torch that jutted out of the wall. I could see into the gloom and listen fearfully as the footsteps grew louder, never altering their pace.

I could see her sticking out from behind a torch. Stupid Mudblood bitch, she was always useless at self-defence. This would be a doddle; one swift spell and she'd follow me, good and quiet as a little puppy dog. But not without a little good-natured torture first. I walked up to her; confidence flowed through every vein in my body as I stood directly opposite her shaking figure, surveying her sardonically through narrowed eyes. I brought my face close to hers, so close that I could see the whites of her brown eyes were red from crying, and that her usually composed exterior had diminished. I knew exactly why, of course.

"So Granger" I whispered, my breath tickling her cheek, "missing Weasley at all"? She whimpered and I saw her eyes fill with tears as she pushed me away, wand pointed at my heart in her unsteady hand. "Oh this is took much" I laughed, holding up my hands in mock surrender "curse me then Granger, avenge your lost love".

She whispered a curse and few sparks shot from her wand, flickering and dying inches from my nose. "Nice try Mudblood" I spat drawing my own wand and pointing it at her, "but like so much, magic should be left to those who er, _really_ deserve it".

With a sharp movement I flicked my wand upwards, bound her wrists and ankles together in tight ropes and inserted a gag into her mouth. She stumbled and fell, her wand falling with her, making a muffled clattering noise on the dusty floor. I picked it up slowly and twirled it around in my fingers as I straightened up. My focussed eyes bore into her frightened ones, where she lay in a twisted angle, tears dribbling down her cheeks and spattering the dust. "It's a shame I have to do this" I said sarcastically, "well actually it isn't, I'll rather enjoy it". I raised my wand high, "Mobilicorpus" I said softly, and her body drifted off the ground and hung in the air. "Come on then" I smirked, "this way sweetie, not long to go now". I headed off down the passageway, shoving her wand in my pocket and congratulating myself on my flawless plan. The hard part was over. At least it was for me. For her, it was just beginning.

I was so afraid. And so bloody stupid. How could I have let him just do that to me? I had to get over the fact that ...my parents were dead...and that Ron was too. It would not do for me to have my guard down in times such as these, how the hell was I going to get out of this shit without my wand? It scared me how much Malfoy seemed to know me. I mean, I could bet he hadn't forgotten that time I slapped him one, so he obviously knew about how upset I was and how I wouldn't have been able to cast a spell to save my life. Which leaves no doubt in my mind that it was Death Eaters who set fire to my house. Bastards. And I didn't even get a chance to speak to Dumbledore, I was too preoccupied with having to be Head Girl, organise three funerals and work out why the fuck no one had told me that I was adopted. He was leading me out of a small room and into the moonlit Hogwarts grounds. I hadn't realised how late it was and I estimated about three in morning. My hopes of someone looking out of their window and spotting me were dashed when I realised the path that Malfoy was taking was by the edge of the Forbidden Forest was out of sight of the windows that were dotted on the nearest tower, all of which were dark anyway. He didn't turn round once as he lead the way towards the gates, and I caught him muttering the Head Boy's password before he snuck out of the gate, black cloak billowing behind him, not even checking to make sure I didn't lose an ear as the gate closed. The ropes were rubbing my ankles and wrists raw as I drifted and the gag was practically suffocating me. I coughed and he looked around, a smirk on his face. "Don't choke Granger", he said walking faster, "I intend to have a bit of fun with you".

What the hell did he mean by that? Where was he taking me? We were already down a side road turning further away from Hogwarts, towards an area I had no idea even existed. I was bloody well lost already, how on earth was I going to escape if I didn't know where I was? How was I going to escape if I didn't have my wand anymore either? I prayed Harry and Ron would come after me. My eyes filled with tears again as I realised the void that opened inside me at that mistake. Ron wouldn't come. Ever. He was gone. Harry was my only hope now. I just hope he tells Dumbledore as soon as he realises I'm missing. I know what he's like, he'll try to save me himself, not want to bother Dumbledore. I wondered why, but then recalled that Dumbledore was trying fervently to obtain Voldemort's whereabouts and capture the Lestranges who had up to date murdered twenty innocent muggles and one new recruit of the Order. Harry would do anything to get Bellatrix Lestrange killed, as she was the one who murdered Sirius. I just watched Malfoy for a second, fear of what he was going to do to me filling my heart. My thoughts drifted towards Ron again, and my heart craved for him to be here with me again. I missed him so much my insides ached with longing. I pushed him out of my memory, telling myself, even though the pain of separation was slicing my heart with the brutality of knife, that he was gone. Nothing I could do or say would bring him back. For the moment I had to work out how get myself out of this shit. I pulled my head up, even though no one was there to see, lifted my bound wrists, and wiped away my tears.

It was freezing outside, but I didn't let my discomfort show, or ruin the sheer bloody brilliance of what I had done. At last, someone would thank me, someone would be proud of what I had done. Rid the earth of one more Mudblood, and do it with style, that was me. I took the quickest path I knew, but made sure that it was a route that Granger wouldn't know, or remember for that matter, once I had finished with her. She knew a great many things, was a complete show off, and couldn't never keep her nose out of other people' business. A little torture would fill up the time it took Potter to figure out she was missing and where she was; three weeks to a month, minimum I guess. Potter may be a big head but he wasn't as stupid as he looked. I headed down a dark alleyway just as a thin drizzle of rain began to fall. The light from a lamp illuminating the dustbins and a scrawny cat blurred under the film of water that slowly soaked the end of my robes. I walked purposefully to a dustbin right at the end of the alley and opened it up. The reek of old tealeaves and tuna met my nose, and without wrinkling my face I reached into the bin and pulled out an empty beer bottle. I turned to Granger and grabbed her bound wrists. "You've travelled by Portkey I'm guessing", I said as pressed them against the sticky bottle. I felt her hand recoil slightly, and smirked. "Oh get a grip Granger", I said looking at my watch. The watch struck 4:00am and I felt a jerk behind my navel. The alley disappeared into a whirl of colour as I fell headfirst into Kidnapping Sector Headquarters for The Dark Side.

The place was huge. We landed in the middle of a dark, cold entrance hall where dusty torches sagged from the walls and a forgotten chandelier lurched miserably above the broken mosaic floor. I tripped as soon as I landed since my ankles were still very tightly bound, but Malfoy appeared beside me and swooped up as graceful as a cat, dignity and diligence showing on every inch of his pale, pointed face as he sneered at me, lying on the dirty floor. "Well Granger" he said looking around, "I hope you like it here, because this is where you'll be staying". I realised with a dreadful lurch of my stomach that what he said was completely true. We'd taken a Portkey from an alley near enough to Hogwarts, but I had no idea where to. Malfoy looked up a large flight of stairs that were directly in front of us, then left and right into two large corridors that led away from the main entrance hall. He cursed silently as he realised the place was most likely deserted. "Can't rely on him for anything, where the fuck am I supposed to put her"? he muttered as he walked slowly towards a smaller corridor, one that I hadn't noticed, probably due to the fact I was bound, gagged and sprawled across the floor in an incredibly undignified manner. I gave a small moan and he stopped and turned around. "Mobilicorpus" he snapped, flicking his wand up in an irritated way. Was he hell bent on treating me like a piece of shit? Give it a break I would have said if I could speak. He led me down the small corridor that was lined with hundreds upon hundreds of identical wooden doors. He turned left at some point into an identical corridor. Then right. Left again. Then right. My head began to whirl under the directions, and after about what seemed like the twentieth turning he stopped at a dead end. I hung in mid air, my wrists bleeding now, from being rubbed raw and watched as he put his wand away and looked at the wall ahead. After checking his watch, he placed one slender, pale hand on what seemed like the middle, muttered some words under his breath and then traced a large 'V' on the wall. A vivid, poisonous green Dark Mark shone through the wall, as though it had been scalded from the opposite side, and the wall melted away completely, to reveal a darkened room. He stepped inside, pulling out his wand as he did so, giving it a short wave to light the lamps. I drifted behind him, apprehensive of what was in there, but realised with relief and horror that this was were he was going to keep me. How the hell was I going to find my way out of this maze or even this room without my wand? He turned and waved his wand at me again. The gag and ropes vanished, and I fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. He smirked and then went to check behind two doors that led off the main room. I glanced around and stood up, but barely had a chance to walk before he was back, closing the doors behind him. "Bathroom is in there" he said briskly pointing to the left hand side door, "and don't try to open the front door after I've gone, it's on a timer, and only I know when it's possible to open it". He smiled sarcastically and walked towards me. I stood my ground, although I looked like something Crookshanks sometimes coughed up. "I admire your show of bravery Granger", he sneering, leaning towards me "and I should let you know, its _way_ beneath me to even touch a filthy Mudblood like you. With my bare hands". With a last cold look he turned, black robes billowing and walked straight through the wall through which we had entered, soon after which I heard a small click. My bravery and resolution dissolved as soon as I was sure he was gone. I collapsed to the floor, hugged my knees and buried my face in my robes. No thought crossed my mind. Just an empty abyss stretched from one minute to the next as I sat, paralysed by my bleak situation. About five minutes later I looked up and decided to examine my prison. The room wasn't bad, but it had clearly seen better days. The wallpaper, a pale blue was starting to peel from the walls and the room was sparsely furnished. An oak chest of drawers stood forlornly in a corner, dust covering it and the mirror it held in a layer of time.

A four-poster bed, with dusty hangings was pushed against the far wall, opposite the one I had entered. The frame, legs, head and foot of the bed were composed of black metal. On the head and foot the metal twirled, curved and arched in all directions, elegant and dainty, and each side of both was symmetrical to the other; identical, but exactly the opposite. It held vestige of romance, love even, but the years had been cruel to it. Layers of dust smothered the metal work, and the covers were dirty, yet straight and neat as though they had never been touched. I let my finger trace the curled metal, the dirt leaving grime on my finger as I did so. I was taken aback. This article felt out of place, as though it belonged in another world, a different time and place...a time with someone else.

I blew out each lamp, except for one right next to the bed and sank down onto the covers, the tiredness finally overwhelming me. But I didn't fall asleep. Staring out at the room, lit by the dim lamp, I thought about Ron. I missed him beyond belief and I still loved him, so much. I closed my eyes, but the tears didn't come, I was too tired, exhausted with emotion. I just remembered. All the little things about him that I loved. The way he smiled at me. The way he hugged me. His kisses; the little pecks and then the passionate ones. The way he always stood up for me, and his little tempers. I rolled over, closing my eyes, but failing to obstruct the tears that fell and clutched the metal bed frame. I kept Ron's smiling face in the forefront of my mind and clutched the frame harder as I cried harder. My desperate hold on the cold metal only served purpose to tell me further that he was gone forever.


	2. Fire Part 2

Part 2

I woke up the next morning in exactly the same position I had fallen asleep, on my side, gripping the bed tightly. Unravelling my fingers from the cold metal, which had now sapped my hand of warmth, I sat up slowly, the physical aches and pains returning with a flourish, a second before the emotional ones did. The cuts on my fists because of beating the walls stung, as did my rubbed wrists and ankles. My head pounded with fatigue as I slithered off the bed to make the best of the bathroom. It wasn't too bad, a little grimy, but then what wasn't in this place? I washed my cuts, wincing as they smarted under the hot water in the shower. I had no clothes except those I was wearing and I reluctantly pulled them on as I heard the sound of soft, cat-like footsteps in the first room. Walking out, I saw Malfoy had brought in a plate of food, and was placing it on the dresser. "Sleep alright Granger?" he said turning around, "not that I care whether you've slept or even if you starved to death, but you wouldn't be much use to me dead". I walked over to the bed and started to straighten the covers.

"Why do you want me anyway?" I asked more boldly than I felt, realising that this was the first time I had spoken to him, "why me of all people"?

"For someone who was top of the year every year you're pretty stupid" he said, looking slightly surprised as he leant casually against the wall, his arms folded.

"Well why?" I asked again.

"You're Potter's best friend right? Well you have to be now Weasley is dead; so, by stumbling onto you in that corridor I figured the best way to get Potter was to lure him here by using you, instead of one of his other room-mates. I figured he'd go to any lengths to save his remaining friends, seeing as your house was burnt down yesterday in an attempt to kill Weasley. I suppose the fact that I'm going to kill you, and that your parents were in the house too was just an added bonus. Four less Muggles, Mudbloods and Blood Traitors in the world".

He smiled that cocky, sure-of-himself smile, and I felt a new emotion burn through me like fire. This wasn't sadness, grief or denial. This was hate and anger as I'd never known it before. I lunged at Malfoy ready to kick him right where it hurt and slap him senseless, when he whipped out his arm with a lightning speed reflex to block my slap. The force of his block caught me off guard and I fell backwards to the floor, hitting my head on the bedstead. My head span with the pain and my eyes blurred with blood and tears as I steadied myself up onto one hand. I could see him leaning over me, standing, a thin towering figure sneering down at me. "You bastard" I whispered.

He kicked me hard in the stomach and left.

I walked away from the room and turned left and right out of the maze. Pretty soon I reached the entrance hall again, and to my annoyance saw two very unwelcome visitors standing and talking in low voices. I strode over and they turned in shock as they realised I was standing there.

"Bloody hell Draco, you're really quiet, I didn't know you were so close", said the dark haired man smiling.

"Well it pays to be on your guard Macnair", I said coldly turning to the other man "next time it could be a member of Dumbledore's Army".

He gave me a glare and stalked away into a room at the opposite side of the hall.

When I was sure he had gone, I faced the man in front of me, meeting his cold, steely eyes with my equally frosty stare.

"There's no need to look like that Draco", he said, a smirk playing about his mouth "you look unhappy to see me".

"Fucking hell, unhappy doesn't cut" I spat, "you said you'd leave me to do at least one thing by myself this year, I'm not at Hogwarts anymore".

The slight smile that he had been toying with vanished as he flicked a blond hair away from his face. "This is not just some_thing_ Draco" he said dangerously, "it's the pinnacle of the whole bloody operation we've been working on for a year, you get to do the practical side, just because you need a bit of practice".

I sighed angrily, "A bit of practice? Have I not proved countless times that I'm capable of anything you and the rest of this sorry section do"?

I faced him again, my eyes angry, mouth spitting words of frustration.

"I have murdered 3 people up to date, exploded two buildings, committed arson and executed a perfectly planned kidnapping; and all of this was in the last 24 hours! Why can't you just leave me alone for a change, to my own devices, to make my own decisions"?

I knew as soon as I had said the last part that I had shot myself in the foot. He stopped looking simply annoyed and gave me a threatening glare.

"You've really asked for it now haven't you Draco"? he said softly bringing his face near mine. I didn't flinch once or step backwards. He wasn't going to get me. Not this time.

"Let you make your own decisions Draco" he said sarcastically, moving his face and looking thoughtfully around, "leave you to your own devices, yes that worked perfectly well last time. Didn't it"?

I just stood there, expressionless, anger no longer colouring my face.

"How many times must you be reminded of this Draco"? he continued, beginning to walk around me, circling me like some vicious bird of prey.

I stared straight ahead, afraid that the slightest show of emotion would cause him to snap.

There was silence as he stood behind me. I could feel his glare as I stared at the opposite wall.

Then, without warning, his arm came down sharply towards the back of my head, and the impact threw me forwards onto the floor. I landed face down banging my lip and tasted blood, cat like agility, dignity and superiority gone in an instance.

Turning around, still crouched on the floor, I saw him advancing on me where I was sprawled, huddled to the mosaic floor. He stood imperiously above me and looked down at my bloodied face with an expression of pure loathing. "I 'm not coming down to your level Draco, and neither are you coming up to mine" he whispered dangerously "just learn the lesson from there".

I was quiet for a moment, wondering whether to agitate this already livid man.

"I already have" I whispered, "why do you insist I learn it over and over again"?

He seemed to go rigid at the fact that I still dared to breathe, let alone speak in his presence. Raising his wand from his side he bellowed "Crucio"!

The pain erupted through my body like fire. Bursting through every cell in my body, it soared through the nerves, arteries and blood, ridding my body of all emotion except the destruction and dehumanisation it hunted to spread...this unbearable pain...that I had felt so many times before.

The physical pain swept through my body every time I moved. The aftermath of the Cruciatus Curse always left me drained of energy and will power. I could not resist it much, although I had thrown it off a couple of times. The strength of the Unforgivable Curses are at their most powerful when fuelled by pure hatred, and I had never thrown off that curse from my father in my life. Which says a great deal about how he feels about me.

But the emotional pain, now that was something a hot bath and hot chocolate couldn't even come close to curing. If the Cruciatus Curse was painful, then I doubt anyone, including me could survive what I felt every single day of my life. Guilt, sorrow, grief, love and undying passion was too much for one person to feel, day after day, month after month, for a whole year. The burden of feeling, what makes us human, the driving life force fights to unleash itself from the automatism I have spun around myself. Suppressing it only makes it stronger, ignoring it only makes me remember more. Memories that come flooding back melt my stony exterior and penetrate my infinite depths, where no one else but her has reached before.

The reality of the emotion that had caught me off guard, swept me away into a world I had never experienced, one that was abrupt, that fell sharply from beneath my feet just as I had acknowledged it.

The love swallowed me whole, like a burning flame consumes a matchstick, leaving a pure black charred stick, which at the slightest force, crumbles into a million pieces of ash.

Every time, without fail, after I have been put through this physical pain, thoughts come rushing like a streaking flame into my mind. Every small thing about her that I have locked into a small section of my heart and mind, tucked away into an infinitesimal package, bound with iron chains melts just like ice on a hot summers day. This is the one time when my guard is down completely, and not even the tasks that await me can put me in the frame of mind required for a soldier, the one thing I pride myself on. Time passes again, and I know that he knows. Every time he does this to me, he wants to see how long it will take before I can get a grip on myself. He blames me completely for my mistake, and by subjecting me to torture he thinks I'll forget her. I blame myself anyway, I always have.

I couldn't believe it when I found out what a stupid mistake I had made.

How much love had blinded me, I can only measure by the consequences of those mistakes.

I'm missing Harry and Ron. It's been almost two weeks now, and the only person I've spoken to is Malfoy. I'm going mad from it, because I have no idea of anything anymore. I don't know where I am, who else is here, or how long I'm going to be here for. My mind is one giant turmoil, a mixture of emotions rolling around in my body, and I've spent so long trying to decipher my mixed up feelings over Ron. I know its only been two weeks since he, well, died, but I've realised I did love him. It's such a strange thing, love, confusing and so powerful. I was worried that I had wasted two years of my life loving him, and was responsible for his death, but I now know that even though he's gone, I'm glad he was here. I loved him so much and although it took me this long to figure out, I know I'll always have feelings for him as more than a friend, but being my rational self, I have to get over him. The pain is sometimes unbearable when I think of him, but logic always resumes when it does. All I can now think is that I'm glad I loved him, and he loved me, because I'll never forget him, whatever happens.

I walked up to her room with the tray of food, my muscles nearly giving way to the pain as I did so. Memories were still fresh in my mind and the last thing I wanted to do was to bring this food to that stupid girl. I placed the tray on the floor and went through the procedure of entering the room. As I sealed the door behind me again I noticed that she was asleep on the bed. She sometimes was when I brought up dinner, but this time it seemed her rest was less disturbed and more peaceful. After setting the tray down on the dresser I turned to poke her roughly awake with my wand, but stopped when I saw her face. The smooth pale face was slightly thinner than the last time I had seen her this closely, and her eyes were closed, lost in peaceful slumber. Her chest rose and fell with each breath and with a sharp intake of breath I remembered another girl who had lain asleep on a bed like this one, so peacefully...

It must have been 15 minutes before I snapped out of my daydream. I turned around quickly to leave, but she had woken up and the last thing I wanted to do was talk, so I hurried to the door and started to open it.

"Thank you".

I ignored her and turned around to try and reopen the door but with a panic realised that it wouldn't. While I was lost in the midst of my daydream the time lock had sealed it and being the idiot that I was I hadn't even noticed. I cursed loudly and kicked the wall.

"What's the matter"? she asked quietly.

I didn't answer but slid down the wall and put my head in my hands. _I don't believe this, fucking hell, I'm going to be stuck here for twelve hours with her. _

"Why aren't you leaving"?

"Because" I yelled, raising my head angrily, and indicating the wall behind me, "the bloody door has sealed, and I'm going to be stuck here with you all night"!

She merely slid off the bed and put half of the food I had brought her on the floor next to me.

"I thought you might-"

But I snapped before she had finished.

"I don't want it"! I shouted slamming it at the opposite wall, "I'm too bloody pissed off with the fact that...that, I'll be here for so long, with _you_ of all people. A Mudblood. Fucking hell I'd rather be stuck here with Potter".

She lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

I stared straight ahead, back against the wall, legs spread out in front of me.

I looked at the magical timepiece on my wrist after the silence became unbearable, and saw with utter disbelief that only an hour had gone by since I had first entered the room. I was too high on emotion, I wanted to smash something, wanted to run as far as I could, away from everything that haunted me.

"Why the hell are you so hostile"? came a quiet voice from the bed.

I jumped slightly, forgetting that she was still here, and stared out into the meagre light cast around the room by the dusty old lamp on the bedside.

"What"? I said crossly, annoyed that she had spoken.

"Why are you so hostile"? she repeated stubbornly sitting up on the bed and facing me.

I could only see the vague outline of her face in the gloomy light, but was irritated by her presence just the same.

"Why do you care anyway"? I snapped.

"Well" she said getting up and walking towards me, "I don't. But I figured that since we'll be here for the next 11 hours we'd better talk or one of us will go mad".

"You already are", I said turning away from her.

"Why can't you just answer my question"?

"Why should I"?

"Well unless you're seriously cowardly, I think you should. I mean whatever you say will stay with me what, two weeks max until you kill me too"?

I turned to face her, and was startled to see that she had seated herself right next to me.

"If it shuts you up I'll talk" I said, sighing heavily.

"Deal" she said hugging her knees.

_What do I say? The last person I would have thought on this Earth is asking me about my feelings, and I've never spilt this out to anyone. No one bothered asking me what was wrong or why I had become increasingly vindictive over the past two years. Now here is Hermione Granger sitting next to me, shit next to me? _I slid away from her, disgusted I had come so close to a Mudblood, though she looked thoroughly unruffled at this. _I guess it wouldn't hurt to use her as an outlet for the bottled up emotions I was harbouring, it wasn't like she'd live long to tell the tale anyway. And it would pass the time I suppose._

"Ok Granger" I said hugging my own knees and giving her a cold look, "you asked for it".


	3. Space Part 1

Space 

Part 1

I'm so tired of being here,  
Suppressed by all my childish fears.  
And if you have to leave,  
I wish that you would just leave.  
Because your presence still lingers here,  
And it wont leave me alone...

These wounds won't seem to heal,  
This pain is just too real.  
There's just too much that time cannot erase...

When you'd cried I'd, wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream I'd, fight away all of your fears.  
And I've held your hand through all of these years,  
But you still have all of me.

You used to captivate me,  
By your resonating light.  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind.  
Your face it haunts, my once pleasant dreams.  
Your voice it chased away, all the sanity in me.

These wounds wont seem to heal...  
This pain is just too real,  
There's just too much that time cannot erase.

When you'd cried I'd, wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream I'd, fight away all of your fears.  
And I've held your hand through all of these years,  
But you still have all of me.

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone,  
But though you're still with me...  
I've been alone all along.

_Lyrics from 'My Immortal', by Evanescence_

"_Now Draco, this is it". _

_Lucius Malfoy leaned in towards his son, the first stages of a proud smile playing on his lips, the type fathers get when they're so proud of their sons. He turned and joined up a gap in the circle of figures that surrounded Draco. _

_They all wore long black robes, and with their hoods up were barely distinguishable from Dementors, right down to the cold dread they interleaved wherever they went. Voldemort's collection of Death Eaters had swelled since the attack on the Ministry in July, and it was only mid August. Draco stood resolutely in the centre of the circle, his face stony pale, and no fear at all evident on his face. If anything, a similar smile to his father's adorned his young handsome features, one that anticipated eagerly what was to come. A silence rivalling any other fell over the room as another cloaked figure entered through a side door. He stalked straight to the centre of the circle and faced Draco, his wand drawn in front of him._

_Draco knelt down, his head bowed, face serious. The ring of Death Eaters watched eagerly as Voldemort raised Draco to his feet without a word and tore the left sleeve of his robes off. There was no fearful or compulsive movement from Draco; it was eerie, as though this very ceremony was the only thing he had lived for, the only thing he would ever live for, something to treasure, as one would a jewel. Voldemort pulled Draco's arm straight and pointed his wand at the inner forearm. Draco saw him close his eyes in concentration and very soon felt a deep scorching on his skin. He closed his own eyes, fighting to keep the pain from his face, as he had artfully been taught to do by his father. When he opened his eyes, a black Dark Mark was emblazoned onto his pale skin and he fell to his knees reverently although it felt as though a hot poker had just been pressed into his body._

"_I Draco Malfoy solemnly swear upon my own life that I shall adhere and follow the Death Eaters, and that any action, on my part that abhors the act of the Dark Side will result in my termination as a Death Eater and my execution"._

_These words flew from his mouth with well rehearsed accuracy, and a pleased smirk was etched onto those perfect features of his face, as though he knew this was what he had waited for all his life._

"_Draco I'm so proud of you" smiled Narcissa as Lucius and Draco stepped through the door of Malfoy Mansion. Narcissa pulled Draco into an embrace, with an equally proud and somewhat satisfied smile on her face. Lucius kissed her cheek stonily and walked alone into the entrance hall. "What's wrong with your father"? asked Narcissa, hanging up Draco's cloak and pulling his left arm towards her._

"_I'll explain in there", replied Draco, with equally stony contempt as his father, pointing towards the main living room. Narcissa let go of his arm and followed him through, then seated herself with a demure grace onto a black leather couch. "Well"? she prompted, smiling a motherly smile._

"_I didn't just get into the Dark Side mother", said Draco, "I'm not just a Death Eater"._

_There was silence, as Draco let these words create the right amount of suspense between them until curiosity urged Narcissa to prompt him again._

"_Not just a Death Eater? What else is-"_

"_I've been chosen mother. I know father never mentioned this to you, but The Dark Lord has chosen me as an understudy, one of many, I'm only like tenth in command, in case anything ever backfires again. Although it shouldn't really this time" he finished resolutely._

"_I-I don't understand", stammered Narcissa, "so you mean to tell me that you're an understudy? But you're only 15 years old Draco, I won't have this"._

"_Mother it's not a matter for me or-"_

"_I told you I won't have it"! she shouted standing up suddenly and moving towards the door, "I just won't"!_

_There was silence as footsteps could be heard creaking down the corridor. Soft, cat like footsteps that came closer and closer, never altering their pace. _

_A shadow fell across the living room, and Lucius Malfoy's large form filled the doorway. Narcissa's breath quickened as she steeled herself to look him in the eye, if only for a second before she turned away._

"_Narcissa, sweetheart, you never disagree with the Dark Lord", he whispered in her ear._

_His hand came down upon her shoulder, and with this threatening rather than protective gesture, he steered her from the room, leaving Draco only to listen for the scream he knew would issue from wherever he had taken her._

_Putting both sweaty palms face down on his lap, he relaxed his back, and let his eyes wander freely for the first time. A large bay window provided an outlet from the black living room, towards the front gardens of the mansion. Draco was never one to notice anything except himself, but he picked himself up and walked over to window, leaning both palms on the pane, relaxed completely. _

_He looked into the glass, at the vague reflection that stared back at him. A distant, unreal representation of what he really was. _

_A pale 15 year old stood there, with floppy blond hair falling about his handsome face, and black robes adorning his thin body. His eyes were barely visible on the reflection, though if someone were to look into them they would have seen infinitely blue, crystalline depths, seen right into his mind. What was there would have turned them away, would make them hate him even more than they already did. A pre-conceived idea was proved, just by looking into those icy portals to his thoughts._

_For Draco was evil. Pure evil. All he wanted was to be part of the Dark Side. All he wanted was a Pureblood race. Nothing else. All other feelings, that make a human a person, those emotions that make a person a man did not penetrate his frozen exterior. Those emotions had never been introduced to him. He was best left to his own devices, by even his parents, who although exercised brutal control over him, knew his true motives, his true character. He had secured the most prestigious position in Voldemort's army, and as a result was free to leave Hogwarts. He was right where he wanted to be. Exactly._


	4. Space Part 2

_Hi everyone! Hope you like the story so far and I'd really appreciate reviews and criticism. _

_Ms Snuffles_

_Part 2_

_Draco seated himself at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall with a feeling of vindictive pleasure flowing through his veins. His eyes crept over to the Gryffindor table where Potter sat with Weasley and Granger. _

_His eyes lit up with some of the satisfaction he was feeling inside as he acknowledged the memory of his plan. Potter had already destroyed the Prophecy, but Draco knew how he could examine every last detail of it. He smiled to himself again as Dumbledore called for silence, and watching the sorting closely, noted every student that was sorted into Slytherin. He had strategically placed himself away from Crabbe, Goyle and any other of the Death Eater's sons, because he didn't want them pressing him for information. Anyone could be listening here at Hogwarts, and he was even wary about speaking in the privacy of his own room. _

_He had secured a room of his own this year. Dumbledore knew perfectly well that Draco Malfoy was now a Death Eater, and also a replacement; but he also knew that there was a second, third, fourth and so on. By killing Draco, it would only mean that the eleventh in command would be the tenth. Draco had demanded a separate room, and Dumbledore had seen this as a way to keep him away as much as possible from the rest of the school. He knew Draco would have his own methods of communication to members of the Dark Side, but at least he could do all that was possible to ensure that the entire student body did not panic._

_After the start of term feast, Draco sidled swiftly out of the Great Hall towards the far West tower. Nobody saw him leave although regular recipients of his insults were slightly baffled at his absence._

_He climbed a wide staircase and then stopped in an empty corridor to the left of the staircase. A solitary portrait hung there just as Dumbledore had said. He looked up at it and grimaced, as he saw that it was an elaborately painted representation of the galaxy. Nine planets were spinning around a fiery sun emblazoned in the centre, comets hurtled in and out of the picture and twinkling masses of stars adorned the pitch-black background like precious diamonds. He snorted at the art, and stroked the edge of the frame to open the room. Emotional depths were not within him to be sounded when confronted with such a beautiful piece of artwork, as he was rarely given the opportunity to feel anything._

_Still laughing inside at the inadequacy of the portrait Dumbledore had left him with, he stepped into his room._

_It was unlike any room he had ever owned. It was neither exquisitely furbished, nor dreary and Draco felt, though in an odd way, that he was fully alone, peaceful, and home at last._

_The few lamps that were lit cast the room into a comfortable, private light and Draco could see a fireplace set into the wall straight ahead of the door, and along the wall above it, four large windows. Towards the right a bookshelf stood flat against the wall, already containing his sixth year books. Lamps adorned the walls at intervals, and drawing his wand, Draco was able to light all of them, so as to see the room clearly. On the left stood a four poster bed, it's back against the wall, and next to it a door led to marble bathroom, similar to the one he was used to in his dormitory, although slightly more spacious. He came back into the main room and noted two soft armchairs by the fireplace into which he sank gratefully after removing his robes; relaxed and off guard at last. Pointing his wand lazily at the stone fireplace, he muttered a spell and the hearth was soon full of leaping flames. He extinguished the lamps around the room and sat, gazing into the dancing flames, as though hypnotised by their flickering, inconstant, random movement. _

_It was so unlike his own life, he thought as he sat, just watching the flames dying by the hour. Randomness and acting on impulse were yet another thing he was proud he didn't do. The spur of the moment was meant for those who didn't consider the future, or make big plans as he did. For years he had studied the Dark Arts of his own accord, and had now reached a stage of almost mastering them. His qualities in this sense far surpassed his father, and definitely his mother, and he had now achieved what he wanted because of it._

_His head nodded as sleep overpowered him. Tilting his head back against the soft padding of the armchair, he fell into a deep sleep; his knees bent sideways up on the chair, arms huddled towards him._

_In sleep Draco Malfoy was innocent. Crouched in this foetal position, lost in the realms of slumber even the most evil human being appears innocent. The glow of the fire shone unsteadily on his thin but built frame, highlighting his muscular prominence, evident through the t-shirt and trousers he wore under his robes. The flickering flames caught snatches of his pale face, pointed and elegantly handsome, and the blond hair that fell with gentle recklessness about this striking face. He was attractive, there was no reservation to that opinion; but when his personality shone through those good looks in waking hours, the longing to draw towards you, this remarkably stunning male, evaporated entirely. His malevolence could not be hidden from his notable physical attributes while he was awake._

_When asleep, there was no doubt at all that Draco Malfoy was desirably handsome young man._

__

_Draco woke with a stiff neck and realised with annoyance that he had not slept well in the armchair. He needed to have rested well; these next few weeks would require him to formulate a plan and also study hard enough so he wasn't kicked out of Hogwarts. Ideally, being away from the pressures of schoolwork and exams was exactly what a member of the Dark Side needed, but in order to gain a copy of the Prophecy he had to be in school. He walked groggily across to the bathroom and glanced at his tired face in the mirror whilst brushing his teeth. Lack of sleep only added to the stress that was now embedded in his face, but it was something he had accepted as a pitfall of being a Death Eater._

_He glanced at the clock on the bathroom wall as he ran a hot bath. He still had plenty of time before the first lesson started, and he didn't really want breakfast anyway. He pulled off his t-shirt and trousers and stood on the cold tiles in his black boxer shorts waiting for the bath to fill. He had his back to the mirror on the wall, but turned his head to see himself standing there, reflected in the glass. The perfect arches of his pale back tensed as he turned his body to face the mirror and lift his left arm. The Dark Mark was there, as clear as ever, like some loathsome black insect that had crawled under his skin and now leeched the life out of him like a parasite. It was still quite sore, yet the skin was as smooth as it had ever been. He turned quickly and saw that the bath had nearly over flown. Removing his boxers he slid into the warm water and closed his eyes. The warmth was soothing and it was incredibly rare to see Draco this relaxed. His mind was clear and he lay still, ever so still._

__

_His first lesson was Potions, with the Gryffindors. He stalked past the crowd into the dungeon, straight past Potter, Weasley and Granger, who looked slightly puzzled that he hadn't made his usual sarcastic jibe. The truth was that he had forgotten. Recovering himself he stepped back and brought himself eye to eye with Potter, ice blue reflecting green. "I almost forgot to greet you", he drawled "The famous Mr Potter" he turned to Ron, "his red sidekick Weasley", he eyes flickered down to Granger, "and the Mudblood"._

_He knew the last remark was bound to send Weasley and Potter onto him, and sure enough, wand out, both of them tried to curse him as Granger grabbed their robes to hold them back. But as usual, drawn to trouble like a moth to a flame, Snape appeared round the corner, black robes billowing and strode silkily past the scene of the crime taking 20 points from Gryffindor as he did. Draco smirked and followed him into the dungeon, curses hissing from the Gryffindors behind him. He spent the Potions lesson ignoring everyone and focussing on his idea. _

_The basic concept was this, he thought doodling on self-destructing parchment, Voldemort needs to hear the prophecy, and I know that Professor Trelawney was the one who had the vision, so I can do either one of two things: make Trelawney tell me, or break into Dumbledore's office and make a copy of the memory I know he has in his Pensieve. Well if I make Trelawney tell me, someone could just as easily find out what information had been extracted from her, and worse still, who had done it. He scribbled out that idea and began quickly noting the next. Breaking into Dumbledore's office may not be as easy, and even if that were accomplished, escaping would be an entirely different matter. _

_He leant back in his chair, folding up the parchment and slipping it into his pocket. He knew it would ignite at any moment and needed to excuse himself from class before his robes caught fire and the bell rang in ten minutes. His problem was solved for him._

"_Draco I have asked you a question three times and yet you continue to ignore me", said Snape approaching Draco's desk. "What have I been teaching you for the past hour and twenty minutes"?_

_Draco looked up at Snape, a pink tinge appearing in his cheeks from the embarrassment of having all the attention focussed on him._

"_Er, was it something about Moonstone?" guessed Draco recalling a vague lesson from late last year._

"_You really ought to sort out your priorities Malfoy", said Snape leering down at him, then walking slowly back to his desk. "I do not allow, ah, events outside this classroom to be disrupting your learning if you wish to continue with NEWT standard Potions. Now get out of the classroom. And I want an extra essay from you, to be handed in tomorrow on Magical Concealment Potions. They should be right up your alley", he finished sarcastically._

_Draco stalked out of the classroom, ran along the corridor to the nearest window and placed the scrap of parchment near the ledge. Not a moment later the parchment burst into flames, and a few seconds later was being brushed out of the window as smouldering ash. Draco grinned to himself as he stared out of the window, enjoying the peace and quiet of the corridor. He looked across the grounds and took out another piece of self-destructing parchment. He placed an Automatic Quill above it on the window ledge and paused to think. This plan would take longer than he had anticipated. More stealth would be required and a few magical supports wouldn't go amiss either. He had been following Voldemort's example until now and decided that innocent people were indeed the most easy to manipulate._

__

_Draco collapsed onto his bed that evening, closing his eyes in fatigue and exasperation. His homework was finally done, at nearly midnight, but he was far off from being ready to tackle duties of the Dark Side, he was exhausted. He turned over, trying to regain his concentration and blame the lack of it on the first day back stress._

_But all to no avail. Much as he struggled to avoid it, adolescence was now catching up with him. Better late than never, normal teenage thought patterns were starting to disrupt his poise. Having never been introduced to feeling them, Draco became angry at not being able to sleep or focus and sat up furiously, head in his hands, hair scuffed. He pressed his eyes with his palms, as though trying to push his thoughts out the back of his head. When this failed, he stood up and raged about his room, throwing his inkbottle at the wall and a sheaf of self-destructing parchment into the fire. Not realising that this would result in a cataclysmic explosion until it had blasted away half his fireplace, Draco sank down to the floor, amongst the chips of stone and wood, unable to fight it any more._

__

_Draco woke and dressed slowly, wanting to deter entry to the Great Hall for as long as possible. His anger from the night before lay strewn around the room as though a hurricane had invaded Hogwarts, and he ignored it, guessing that the house elves would come and clear it during the day. He strode towards the door, not noticing the large puddle he'd left on the floor when he came out of the bath. A second later he lay flat on his face, a stinging pain searing through his cheek, where, upon later examination in the bathroom mirror, he noted a chip of stone had lodged itself into his skin, the break of which was now pouring with blood. Cursing he went opened the bathroom cupboard and took out a herbal ointment and his wand from his robe pocket. Pointing it at the wound he muttered a spell that extracted the stone, though rather painfully. He cleaned it with a pad of cotton wool and water, and then rubbed the ointment on it, wincing as it stung. He rubbed it off again, leaving the cut open to heal now that it had stopped bleeding and walked, rather more carefully out of his room._

__

_Draco lay in bed that night, having skipped dinner again in order to finish his mountain of homework. The teachers had already piled lots of work on the sixth years and insisted that it was essential that they work hard these two years to achieve the best results possible in their NEWTS. However, as Draco lay there contemplating the exams the next year, he realised that if Voldemort reached the full height of his powers soon, there would be no need to stay on at Hogwarts, unless he was specifically asked to. What was the point, he thought, of staying to get qualifications to get a chance to prove myself, when I've already got that chance? I'm not going to blow it, this opportunity, its way too important._

_He lay there for another half hour before deciding he couldn't sleep. Dragging himself out of his warm duvet he went and stood by the window on the left hand side of the fireplace, and flinging it open, breathed in the refreshing early autumn air. Closing his eyes and leaning against the pane, Draco relaxed completely, allowing the tension to leave his body. _

_What he felt everyday of his life was insurmountable pressure. He was clever enough academically to deal with schoolwork; but what he wasn't well equipped to do was to deal with the emotional pain that came with it. Living socially, in the company of other wizards required more than academia, and by immersing himself in the Dark Arts he hoped to avoid that type of social contact. Far apart from avoiding the usual adolescent trauma of boys chasing girls, he was thoroughly aware of the implications of such actions. He had seen the way apparent 'love' had destroyed both of his parents; the forced smiles, and the painful kisses, all because two Pureblood families couldn't stand it if their children married anyone else. By submerging himself completely into the way of life he had chosen, he had unwillingly sentenced himself to force the emotion this way of life carried upon his future. The 'love' was different with every way of life, and he had chosen, without realising, the same one his parents, and countless generations of Pureblood families before him had. The only difference was, he didn't want that 'love'. His ancestors, centuries before him did. All he wanted was power. But humans eventually submit to emotion and feeling, it is part of who they are, and more importantly, of who they become._

__

_Draco tried to regain his poise and disdainful attitude over the course of the following week but struggled terribly. His schoolwork, while easy, was proving to be a hindrance to focussing on issues associated with the Dark Side. He was panicking, something he never did. However small, the adolescent normality was disrupting his plans, and the opportunity he had been given to prove himself was slipping away, and he knew it. _

_Staring at the page of Potions notes that evening in the deserted library he questioned the state of his mind and doubted everything he had ever told himself, everything anyone had ever told him. Could it possibly be this difficult to stay concentrated on something you really wanted? Something you desired with all your being would surely not allow you to even see the obstacles. He had always blasted anything that stood in his way, out of the way. What was so different with this new emotion? Frustration at his Mother, Narcissa for never realising compassion for her son; anger at his Father for exposing him to the Cruciatus Curse at the age of eleven, causing him so much pain. He had dismissed these emotions to remember what was really important to him, why was adolescence taking such a heavy, longwinded toll on him? He doubted it could possibly get any worse than this._

__

_Stepping out of his room the next morning he felt almost afraid to go into his first class. The isolation his new living quarters had provided, made it possible to avoid people, including girls, especially Pansy Parkinson. He wasn't sure he could face the prospect of as much female attention as he usually received with the burdens he was carrying. With a sigh of relief looking at his timetable, he saw he had double Arithmancy first, and that the only female taking such a male dominated subject at NEWT standard was that jumped up Mudblood, Hermione Granger. He strolled into the classroom, a little calmer than before and placed himself strategically at the back of the class. It was a vantage point for observing people, always sit behind a crowd, that way you're near the exit and have your eye on everyone. He slouched in his seat, appearing at ease to the rest of the world, but on guard as he had been trained to do. Eyes travelling around the room, he noted each head from behind and the face that owned it. As his eyes followed the students on the front row, they lingered on a head he did not recognise. He exercised curiosity as well as caution, waiting for the girl to turn around, so he could put a face to this mysterious new identity._

_Professor Vector entered the classroom a few moments later and launched straight into the topic they had begun covering at the start of the year. Draco sat back, disappointed that she hadn't done the register. He didn't have long to brood however, they were soon set a long page of difficult problems, and for about an hour the entire class sat in silence completing them. Draco however, was close to finishing after 30 minutes and as he attempted the last two problems, he knew the only person to put their hand up to ask for more questions would be Granger. He was astonished when the voice that sounded from the front of the classroom telling Professor Vector she had finished her work, did not belong to Hermione Granger._

_The entire class, including Granger turned to face this stranger, perhaps acknowledging her presence for the first time. She turned and looked around the classroom, surprised at the sudden attention, and Granger looked rather surprised if not a little flustered. She wasn't egoistic, but this had to have affected her pride a little._

"_Get back to work", snapped Professor Vector, "you won't reach the standard that the new girl has reached already"._

_The class bent their heads quickly and got back to work. All that could be heard for the next half hour was the scratching of quills and the particularly furious one of Granger._

_Professor Vector spent the last half hour going through the questions by asking the class at large what the answers were. It wasn't so much a class learning exercise, than a competition between Granger and the new girl as to who could answer the quickest, thought Draco from the back of class, ticking all of his answers._

_When the bell rang, Draco swept out of the classroom, stuffing his homework into his bag and hoping to find out the name of the new student and the house she was in. He stood beside the door, inconspicuously watching everyone filing out, until finally he saw her walk out with Professor Vector, clutching a bundle of parchment._

_Saying her goodbyes to the teacher she walked off in the direction of the Slytherin Common Room, and Draco, taking a chance, caught up with her._

"_Hi" he said, coming up beside her._

_She stopped and faced him, and he was pleased to mentally confirm her identity as a Slytherin, noting the badge on her robes._

"_Hi" she said, also glancing at his badge._

_She stood waiting for some kind of explanation, and he hurriedly continued, "Are you new? I can show you where the Common Room is if you're not sure"._

_She gave him an appraising sort of smile. "I'm fine, but thanks for asking," she said walking away._

_Draco stood for a couple of seconds, analysing this behaviour, and after deciding it was something beneficial he shouted after her to wait._

_She paused again, turning her head to wait for him._

_He caught up with her again, "aren't we even going to observe the civilities?" he asked giving her a small grin, "if you're part of Slytherin House I'd like to know your name"._

_She smiled at him again, though a little more warmly. "I'm Cameron Halliwell, and you are"?_

"_Draco Malfoy" he said offering his hand, "and may I congratulate you on successfully annoying Hermione Granger"._

"_Oh was that the girl sitting next to me"? asked Cameron smiling again, "yes, she did seem slightly put out at me constantly answering the questions. Is she usually the brains of every class then"?_

"_Yes" replied Draco rolling his eyes and walking towards the Common Room, "she's a stuck up Mudblood, hell bent on irritating the rest of the student body with her vast amount of knowledge". Draco continued looking at Cameron wearing an expression of mild annoyance. "So where are you from"?_

"_I'm from Ireland" she replied "I attended The National Irish Institute of Magical Arts before this, but now I'm sixteen, well, lets put it this way, I wore out my welcome"._

"_Elaborate" said Draco after reciting the password in front of a camouflaged piece of stone wall._

"_Do you always ask this many questions"? she asked looking directly into eyes._

"_Well, let me put it a certain way, then" said Draco unconsciously touching his left forearm; "I have my own reasons for asking questions about people I've never met"._

_Her eyes lingered on his arm and he straightened it quickly._

"_Wait a week", she said climbing through the hole in the wall, "if I still like you then, you have the freedom to ask me whatever you want. I know I'll be able to trust you, otherwise we wouldn't both be in Slytherin House, would we"?_

_She disappeared into the Common Room and Draco shook his head in disbelief._

_Here was a Slytherin girl with some...real attitude._


	5. Space Part 3

_Part 3_

_Draco met up with Cameron Halliwell after every Arithmancy lesson and sat with her during breakfast, lunch and dinner during the following week. He had remembered what she had said about earning her trust, and he was proving to be a very enjoyable companion. _

_She was much more fun than Crabbe and Goyle had ever been, joining in with retorts about the Gryffindors and generally appreciating his mischief. Draco immediately recognised invaluable qualities in her, ones that, with a bit of a push in the right direction, could be of use to the Dark Side. He decided to confront her about these on Saturday, when she was due to come up to his room to work on their Arithmancy assignment._

_He was just closing the windows and adding an extra log to the fire to keep out the early autumn chill, when there was a knock at his door._

_He opened it and Cameron was standing there, her arms full of books and parchment._

"_Aren't you going to let me in"? she teased," I've carried these books up like a million flights of stairs and my arms are killing me"._

_Draco grinned, took a pile of the books and dumped them on his table._

"_You're going to have to give a hand with my side of the project", said Draco exasperatedly flicking through one of the dusty tomes. "I don't usually find Arithmancy difficult, but I'll fail if you don't"._

"_So no pressure then" said Cameron giving him a grin, pulling out her class notes and glancing at the clock," if we get to work now we should have it finished in a couple of hours, and it isn't due until next Thursday"._

"_If you say so", sighed Draco looking at a long page of calculations upside down._

_They worked continuously for the next hour, Cameron giving Draco help where he needed it. He felt comfortable in this girl's presence, not threatened by her intelligence, but rather excited when he thought about asking her about the Dark Side._

"_Draco"? said Cameron pushing his shoulder, "I just asked you something and you're gazing into space again. What the hell is up with you"?_

_Draco jerked his head in her direction, "nothing, nothing. Do you mind if we break for a while? If I look at one more page of numbers my heads going to explode"._

_Cameron laughed and closed the book she was poring over, "sure, I was going to stop in a moment anyway"._

_Draco went to sit by the fire and both were silent for a moment._

_He was pondering whether this was the best time to bring up the Dark Side and reveal his identity as a Death Eater. A few minutes past and Cameron shuffled the last couple of pieces of parchment and came to sit on the opposite armchair._

"_You're pretty quiet today" she said tucking her feet underneath her, "are you ok"?_

_Draco looked up at her and decided now was as good a time as any._

"_Cameron, do you agree with me on the idea of a Pureblood race"?_

_She looked rather surprised at this sudden question, "yes Draco, I thought I had made that obvious over the past week, didn't you catch on? I mean, that would be pretty poor for a Death Eater, wouldn't it"?_

_Draco snapped his head around, mentally kicking himself a second after he did. The oldest trick in the book; if she hadn't known his identity, she did now._

"_So you are one", she said looking him straight in the eye, "I wasn't guessing anyway. The first time I met you and you touched your left forearm, I knew it was because there was a Dark Mark burned on there"._

_Draco didn't bother to conceal his astonishment. "How do you know about the Mark"?_

"_I've known about Dark Side ever since Voldemort came back to power last summer. I knew what the Mark looked like, and I've seen it on some Death Eaters bodies. They were killed near where I lived before I came to Hogwarts"._

_Draco mouthed soundlessly and if any doubt had remained in his mind about recruiting Cameron, it now diminished._

"_Cameron, I'm tenth in charge, and I want to recruit you", Draco said firmly._

_Cameron gave him a smile, one that reached her soft brown eyes._

"_Finally, Draco. I was wondering how long it would take you", she finished coolly, "and yes, consider me recruited"._

_Draco jumped up. "There are a number of things I'm going to have to teach you before I can even introduce you to Voldemort. There is only one other female in the Dark Side, and that is Bellatrix Lestrange. She's a bitch, but I think your talent will far surpass hers"._

_She smiled again at the compliment._

"_I think we'll call it a night for the Arithmancy", said Draco gathering her books, "but we'll have to meet at least once a week so that I can show you everything that is needed before the Dark Side can consider recruiting you"._

_She gathered her books, opened the door and stepped out._

_A nightly breeze ruffled her hair as she turned to face Draco._

"_Goodnight", she said turning and walking back along the corridor._

_Draco closed the door behind her and leant against it._

_He knew he was taking a risk with Cameron. He just hadn't realised the magnitude of it yet._

__

_The following Saturday Draco finished his homework in the library before dinner and met Cameron in the Great Hall. She had changed out of her school robes, into something more comfortable, as Draco had told her to. _

"_Hey Cameron", whispered Draco._

"_Hi"._

"_Meet me in my room at nine and bring your wand"._

"_I always have it with me Draco. Don't you"?_

_Fervently agreeing verbally, Draco mentally approved Cameron's abilities again._

_After dinner, Draco sat in the armchair in his room twirling his wand in his hand, contemplating what he was about to do. He had known Cameron a mere two weeks and he was about to unfold his tricks and secrets about the Dark Side. Was he crazy? His mind was a mess. Emotions had disrupted his concentration, and by focussing his energies on the Dark Side he had hoped to regain himself. But no, his adolescence had only become worse. Haunting every waking moment, the only time he was able to find peace was in sleep. An hour passed in this fashion until a knock at the door awoke him from his daydream._

_Cameron strolled in, and Draco who was losing nerve for the whole idea, gritted his teeth and decided to give her a difficult task to start with, the one he had been given ever since he could remember. If she could withstand this, there was no room for doubts._

"_Cameron I won't tell you what I'm going to do", said Draco holding his wand in front of him, "just fight it any way you can"._

_Before she was even ready with her wand Draco bellowed, "Crucio"!_

_She fell to floor, her body twitching, but to Draco's amazement five seconds later she threw off the curse, pulled out her wand and yelled "Impedimenta"!_

_Draco was blasted into the back of an armchair and when he had straightened up, Cameron was standing there, arms folded, twirling her wand between her elegant fingers._

"_Wow". Unable to contain his shock Draco reacted in the first normal way that came to mind._

_He ran a pale hand through his dishevelled blond hair and started in pain as he felt blood._

"_Are you alright"? Cameron walked towards him, looking concerned, "I'm sorry, I-"._

"_It's fine", snapped Draco, "you managed that fine now lets move on, ok"?_

_Cameron looked slightly put out at his change in temperament, but stood up straight, face steeled, wand held in front of her._

"_Give me your best shot"._

_Three hours passed in this manner every Saturday for months. From nine until midnight Draco and Cameron practised duelling and throwing off the Unforgivable Curses._

_Though she would show no pain or tiredness, Cameron longed to rest._

_Winter arrived, and to toughen her up Draco deliberately opened the windows so the icy chill penetrated the room and Cameron shook with the cold. His eyes never smiled as they did when they joked and laughed at Gryffindors during lessons, and one weekend, before the holidays started, Cameron snapped when she could not throw off the Imperious Curse._

"_What's wrong with you Cameron"? shouted Draco, his eyes like chips of ice, "didn't you do the mental exercises this week at all"?_

"_What the hell is wrong with you Draco"? yelled back Cameron, her face screwed up with anger, "why the fuck do you turn into such a bastard every damn weekend, why do you never praise what I've achieved"?_

"_Why should I? I was never praised, not once until I became a Death Eater, and when I threw off the Cruciatus Curse it wasn't because I was training"!_

"_Well get this Draco, I'm not you, and you can't want me to join the Dark Side this much or you'd be civil to me at least once during one of these torturous three hour training sessions"!_

"_I don't have to be civil", said Draco turning his back on her and standing next to a window so that a flurry of snowflakes blew onto his face._

"_You know what", said Cameron, and Draco could hear the tears in her voice even if he couldn't see them, "I don't think you're as mean as you make out. I don't think you're mean because you can't be anything else. I think you're just afraid to be nice to me"._

_He heard her footsteps across the room and a door slam._

_Standing for a minute he gripped the window frame very tightly, his knuckles going white from the cold, eyes staring out into the thick swirls of snow._

_He turned his head to look at the room that was as usual, chaos after the training session. He was exhausted and staggered into his bedroom, collapsing onto the bed. Sleep overpowered him, but unlike the peace he so often counted on after a draining day, tonight he was tortured with dreams._

_He stood in a black room filled with everyday things from his life. Everything from his parents to towering piles of schoolbooks, Lord Voldemort to flashes of green light was threatening to swallow him up..._

..._the floor opened up below him and he was falling...away from the black room...down...down...he collapsed into a white room._

_His eyes closed and he slept dreamlessly for a few hours._

_Then as though he were actually waking up, his eyes opened in his dream and met a bright white light. Blocking the light from his line of vision was the blurred silhouette of someone, a girl he could not make out. _

_She ran her hand soothingly over his head and hair until he closed his eyes in sleep, then kissed his forehead._

_And Draco slept peacefully._


	6. Water Part 1

_Hi everyone! The reviews are much appreciated and remember if you think bits of it are rubbish just tell me! I need the criticism! _

_I know, I'm mental ::grins knowingly::_

_Water_

How dare you say that my behaviour is unacceptable  
So condescending unnecessarily critical  
I have the tendency of getting very physical  
So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle  
  
You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here  
This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear  
You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone  
Not fit to funkin' tread the ground I'm walking on  
  
When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe

Lyrics from 'Harder to Breathe' by Maroon 5_  
_

_Part 1_

_The next day, using his status, Draco went into Hogsmeade alone. It was a Sunday and there was hardly anyone about so early. Draco didn't mind however. This was the way he liked it. Quiet, no one bothering him, no one getting in the way. No one inducing any feeling in him whatsoever. He stepped through the deep, fresh snow, the flakes crunching below his boots, robes slowly soaking. _

_He stopped at the top of a hilly part, leaning against a tree and looked down into the village covered in a blanket of snow and icicles. He closed his blue eyes, so cold like the ice and snow that hung around him and recalled his dream. He wasn't superstitious, and he definitely did not believe all the Divination rubbish about dreams. _

_Bearing this in mind he turned matters to the one thing in his life he could escape to when everything else wore heavy on his mind. But no, even the Dark Side had been penetrated by something Draco could not disentangle. This was the closest he had ever been to someone, emotionally. By involving her in the circle of deceit and death that was his escapism, Draco had effectively poisoned himself, because he could not stop thinking about her. He knew only her name and that she was a damn good fighter. But when trying to escape everyday turmoil by thinking about his evil pastimes his thought pattern lead naturally to her. His hatred at this attention he was giving a person, a human being, was equally matched by how much comfort he gained from her company. A kindred sprit who understood his ambition did not need to know about the shit that had happened to him before, and neither did he need to know anything that had happened to her._

_He picked up a handful of snow and cupped it between his pale hands until it melted away into trickles of water through his frozen fingers. He did it again and again and again._

_Just marvelling at how water can change colour and consistency when something as simple as heat is applied to it. How it remains the same thing, yet manages to be so different. Only because of one outside factor, everything can change._

_And Draco knew that change wasn't always bad._

__


	7. Water Part 2

_Part 2_

_It came to about eleven in the morning before many people began flooding into Hogsmeade to finish last minute Christmas shopping. Draco walked down the hill he had been sitting on for three hours and pushed his way past the oncoming surge of shoppers to a particular shop. When he reached it, there were only about two or three people choosing presents. He stepped through the dusty shop, the tinkle of the bell sounding in the ancient interior. An even more ancient man came hobbling from the back of the store. His grey hair was greasy, plastered to his head, his skin wrinkled and sagging, and he wore thin silver framed glasses that magnified his cold grey eyes. _

"_Master Draco Malfoy", he said giving a small bow._

"_I'm looking for a piece of jewellery", said Draco, not really appreciating that someone had recognised him._

"_You've come to the right place" he said pulling out a couple of trays from under the glass counter, "you've decided to give your heart away too early? Just like your parents did when they came in here"._

"_I'm not my parents", said Draco coldly, "I haven't, nor ever will give my heart away"._

"_Yes sir. Now which piece were you looking for"?_

_Draco scanned the trays and a particular piece caught his eye. _

_It was a fine silver chain upon which hung a tiny silver pendant. Draco picked it up to study it more closely, and on examining it, saw that a sparkling emerald was encased in the pendant._

"_That's not for you sir", said the shopkeeper breaking Draco's rapture at the shiny dangling jewel, "it comes with a ring, also containing the same gem, and often the necklace is given to a lady while the gentlemen keeps the ring. If anything happens to either one of them the gem turns black then shatters. This includes death, adultery or injury"._

_Draco took the ring that was offered and looked at both of pieces of jewellery, one in each hand. He wasn't going to buy for some mushy, sentimental reason, but figured that it would be handy tool if they ever had to go separate ways during a mission. Plus, he figured Cameron would accept this gift because truthfully he was sorry for hurting her the previous day. He didn't have to make a personal remark about himself and anything he had been through, but he had done. He didn't have to know about her either, but he couldn't help but wonder..._

"_Would you like to purchase it"? came the shopkeeper's distant voice._

"_How much"? asked Draco._

"_100 Galleons, but for you Master Malfoy, a mere 75"._

"_I don't want any special treatment because of my name" snapped Draco putting a hundred Galleons on to the counter, "if keeping distant form my family means paying an extra 25 Galleons of my hard earned money, then so be it. I'll have them in a gift box"._

_The old man bustled about for a few minutes, counting the Galleons, then placing the necklace in separate small black boxes, lined with green velvet._

_Draco put both boxes into his pocket and walked out into the freshly fallen snow and hubbub of people. Christmas was still a week away, but Draco sincerely hoped Cameron accepted his gift. He was planning on giving it to her today, what was the point in waiting? He walked back up to castle, and hoping Cameron would still consent to speak to him walked reluctantly through the doors to the Entrance Hall. He turned into a few corridors and up flights of stairs, finally reaching the corridor where his room was. To his ultimate surprise, he found Cameron crouched in front of the portrait of space, outside his room._

_She turned her head as she saw him coming and stood up._

_He watched her look nervously at him and wondered whether this was the type of fear in engaged in people. She looked worried, afraid he might snap again and mentally he felt a pang of sorrow. Did he really enjoy evoking such fear? Was that all he was destined to do? For the first time in his life he felt regret at what he had become._

_He didn't realise he was vaguely looking at Cameron who now looked slightly puzzled._

"_Cameron listen. The only reason I snapped like that was because I brought my personal life into this training. Personal lives have to stay out of it. Mine and yours. I'm-I'm sorry"_

_Cameron gave a small smile._

_She took a step towards him and he stepped backwards, away from her._

"_It's ok Draco. Apology accepted. I'm not going to hex you."_

_He paused cautiously as she stepped towards him and held out his arms in shock as she wrapped her arms around him, head on his shoulder and gave him a hug._

"_Cameron" said Draco, nearly speechless for once, "what are you doing?"_

"_It's called a hug Draco," said Cameron laughing, "you have been hugged before right"?_

_Draco's smile faded slightly as Cameron said this. She noticed and he quickly regained his cool demeanour, walking over to the portrait and opening it._

"_Come in" he said stepping through, "I've got something for you"._

_She followed him, looking mystified. He indicated an armchair and they both sat down by the fire._

"_Early Christmas present" said Draco, handing her the black box, embarrassedly looking away, his pale face earning a pink tinge._

_Cameron took it slowly, the thought of a trap or trick gone from her mind. She opened it and her eyes widened as she lifted the delicate necklace from the green velvet lining._

_Without warning, and this time not as cautiously as before, Cameron leapt from the seat and threw her arms around Draco's neck. He was knocked over backwards into the rug, but for once made no effort to fight off his attacker. She crawled away and held the necklace up to the firelight where the emerald sparkled and the chain reflected the orange glow of the flames._

"_Draco it's wonderful" she whispered, "you have no idea how much I hate sounding mushy like this but no one's ever given me jewellery before and I really appreciate this". _

_She smiled at him and for the first time since he had met her, he appreciated how beautifully warm and soft her hazel eyes were. The smile reached them and made them reflect her happiness._

"_Is it magical or is it just a normal necklace"? she asked fiddling with clasp._

_Draco involuntarily clutched the other box in his pocket. Luckily Cameron was off guard for a change, too busy trying to fasten her necklace to notice._

"_Here let me get that", said Draco walking behind her and kneeling down._

_He swept her long brown hair over her shoulder and took both parts of the chain and clasped them together. He couldn't help but notice her neck, so smooth as his hand brushed against it, straightening her necklace._

"_Thanks Draco" she said turning around, "thank you so much. Now, what would you like for a Christmas present"?_

"_Nothing Cameron, nothing. I don't do Christmas, well except from my parents who absolutely insist on sending me something. Nothing you can buy will make me happy"._

_Cameron didn't look disappointed at this; instead she stood up as Draco did, gave him another hug to say thank you, and after making plans to complete their second Arithmancy project of the year, left him standing behind the door._

_Draco stood behind it, mind blank, senses reeling. _

_It was strange, he thought, this doesn't feel strange._

__


	8. Water Part 3

_Part 3_

_Six days later on Christmas Eve, Draco sat in an armchair in front of the roaring fire in his front room. He was alone, but that was the way he liked it. He wasn't missing his parents, although come midnight, his father's eagle owl would tap on the window with another materialistic attempt to prove they were still a 'family'. He hated getting presents. He hated crowds, especially around the holidays. Nothing anyone could buy him would make him happy. What Draco really wanted was someone who talked to him. Someone who listened to his problems, to what he had to say. Not a psychiatrist, but a person who would listen to what his soul was saying, as another human being. But that he hadn't been able to find._

_Awakening Draco from his thoughts was a knock at his door, or rather, portrait. He uncurled himself from the armchair and stumbling to the door, wand in hand, cursing the person who wanted to see him at 11 at night._

_He opened the door and saw Cameron standing there. Groaning inwardly he knew even before she walked in that this would cause him more problems than he already carried._

"_Hello. Um, do you mind if I come in? I have your Christmas present", said Cameron putting her hands in her robe pockets._

"_I told you, I hate getting presents", said Draco standing aside, looking up to the ceiling and rolling his eyes, "but come in anyway", he finished, smiling slightly; only to himself._

"_Oh, I think you'll like this one" said Cameron, removing her robe and hanging it up on a hook, "that is, if I'm sure I know you"._

"_Cameron no one knows me", said Draco closing the door, "like I told you, nothing you buy could possibly make me happy"._

"_This isn't something I've bought Draco", said Cameron quietly, seating herself on an armchair, "this is something I think you'll appreciate, because I think I know you"._

_Draco half-heartedly sat down waiting for her to do something._

"_I'm going to tell you the truth Draco. About myself. Then if you want, you can tell me about yourself. Because I'd really value another person to talk to. A person, not a shrink"._

_Draco's mouth fell open slightly, but he regained himself quickly._

"_Cameron I've told you before that personal lives can't come into training and-"_

"_We aren't training Draco" interrupted Cameron, "so shut up and listen"._

_And for once in his life he did shut up, and he did listen._


	9. Water Part 4

_Part 4_

"_A few months ago I became really ill. I had never been so before, therefore hadn't been in hospital since I was born. The Healers took samples of my blood to analyse it, so they could diagnose me. My illness was curable enough, and after about 6 weeks I was as good as new"._

_Cameron shuffled a little, looking everywhere, except at Draco._

"_The Healers had found something in my blood and they summoned the Healer who had delivered me to confirm that they was not a mistake. He said that the day I had been born he was looking out of the hospital window to the Muggle street and saw a woman and her husband. The woman was obviously in labour and there was no muggle hospital for miles. He wanted to bring her in and deliver the baby, put her out of pain. The Healers were dead against this as the couple were muggle and would know about the magical community if they brought into St Mungos"._

_She stared in to the fire, twiddling the edge of her jumper._

"_Well, he did it anyway. And in his efforts to hide the child and deliver me, he-he mixed us up"._

_For the first time she looked directly at Draco, who stared incredulously at her. Disbelief was etched onto every inch of his pale face._

_Cameron continued. "You know when magical children are born into Muggle families their bodies have been prepared for generations to withstand the magical upsurge. Well with me they're sure I would have given birth to magical children because I was that close to being magical myself. All I needed was something to push me over the top, and because magical parents had raised me, the magical influence, made me a witch. They didn't know the difference until a few months ago, and because they're hung up on this 'Pureblood' thing they abandoned me. I wanted to join the Dark Side because I wanted to get close enough to them to exact revenge. To prove that I could do exactly what they had always wanted me to do, even though I was a muggle"._

_There was a long, torturous, drawn out silence in which Draco walked shakily over to the door and opened it._

"_Leave" he whispered looking at the floor._

_Without begging she ran through the door._

_Draco closed it and leaning against it listened to her echoing cry._

_He wasn't surprised that the emotion he had held back showed itself in a waterfall of tears streaming from his own eyes._

__


	10. Water Part 5

_Part 5_

_Draco didn't want himself to make a mistake. He knew it would happen, but that didn't change his thoughts on the mistake itself. Whoever had told him that he would learn and change from his mistakes wasn't wrong. He did not care for the consequences. _

_Through the nights of anguished mental confusion he had deduced this one fact._

_That he was in love._

_Slytherin's most eligible young man had never felt this way before and this was what made him so sure that this was much more than pure lust._

_He knew enough to not let such a thing slip by him. He knew her. The foundations of friendship had been built._

_As for her being a Muggle, Draco selectively chose to ignore that fact, knowing full well that it would be violently revisited._

__

_Draco often sat alone when he needed to contemplate. It was the best thing for a troubled man. Or boy. He lingered between the two, not really sure where he should belong, or even what his duties and responsibilities were anymore. The inevitability of it was something Draco had always anticipated, but never prepared for, and now that it had, quite suddenly, fallen upon him, he wanted to experience it. _

_The snow swirled outside in a great vortex of flakes and head leaned on the glass, Draco stared into the white on black. Life on death. The confusion of each individual snowflake on the inky night sky, his disbelief that each one is actually different. A different combination of molecules to make each one different. Some to melt on his hand as he opened the window, some to sweep into his room, others to swirl around him and entice him to jump, right into that whirling mass._

_A soft knock on the portrait awoke him and he jumped off the ledge near the window and back into his warm room. Hands and feet frozen he went to open the door, hoping it was Cameron, wishing that it wouldn't be._

_Cameron stood there, hands behind her back, eyes straining to look up at him, although he was the one weighing them down. She stepped in and he didn't stop her. It was simple really, he thought sitting on an armchair and indicating that she should do the same. He would explain simply, that he loved her. That was why he had told her to leave. He loved her too._

"_Draco I'm sorry" she said looking him straight in the eye from where she stood opposite him, almost silhouetted against the blaze of flames that rose in the fireplace behind her._

_What inadequacy filled that statement, and he could see that clearly from her eyes._

"_It doesn't matter Cameron. Do you know why? Nothing matters anymore. Because I've broken all the rules. I'm in love with you. So go ahead and reject me. Because I'm too cruel and lonely and inhuman to have a relationship. Just leave me alone and-"_

_He was stopped, because in reply Cameron kissed his lips with such fervour and passion Draco could do nothing except kiss her back._

_He also realised the inadequacy of clothes._


	11. Water Part 6

_Part 6_

Hi everyone, hope you're enjoying the fic so far and thanks for the reviews.

Because my story is about kidnapping and hostages I would like to dedicate this next chapter to those people who have been affected by the various brutal hostage takings that have happened worldwide. Whether they lost their lives, suffered the ordeal or were friends and family of those that did, my thoughts are with them.

May God bless them.

_Draco awoke the next morning to sunlight falling across him, melting the piles of snow that lay outside his window. Closing his eyes he marvelled at his energy and how awake he felt. Which was actually quite surprising he thought, as he hadn't really got much sleep last night._

_He turned his head and looked at Cameron. She lay, still asleep across his arm, her brown hair fanned across the pillow, one tiny strand fluttering near her mouth. Draco reached over and tucked it behind her ear. He lay still, watching her breathe, wondering whether she was dreaming about him. How long he watched her he didn't know, but soon she stirred and rubbed her eyes. Opening them she turned to Draco and smiled at him. _

"_Morning sleepy" he said smiling back and giving her a kiss on the nose, "I was wondering when you'd wake up"._

"_Mmmm" she said stretching her arms, rolling over and wrapping them around Draco, "you'll be glad to know I was dreaming about you"._

"_Well now you've woken up you get the real me" he said kissing her face and neck._

"_Hey, stop it" Cameron said giggling and rolling back over "you know that tickles"._

"_Does this"? laughed Draco, grabbing her by the waist and tickling her harder._

"_Draco! Stop it!"_

_He stopped and just lay there, an entanglement of limbs, kisses and laughs with the only person he had ever truly loved._

__

"_What's taken him so long!"_

_Lucius Malfoy slammed his fist onto the table in his office and caused Pettigrew to jump in fright._

"_The Dark Lord is not patient and he's going to kill me if Draco doesn't get a move on"! yelled Lucius sweeping the contents of his desk onto the black marble floor, _

"_May-maybe he's got it, and he's just waiting until he comes home, for Christmas", said Pettigrew nervously._

"_If he doesn't have it with him I will personally inflict the Imperious and the Cruciatus Curses on him until he decides to tell me why he hasn't replied to my owls for the last month, come home yet or told me anything about the damn Prophecy"!_

"_He's your son, Lucius", said Pettigrew, showing a sudden flicker of courage, "don't you feel any remorse at all with these vile threats"?_

_Lucius turned to face him, the angry glow from the fireplace mirrored in his steely grey eyes._

"_I will blast anything out of my way if it means I can be successful and loyal to the Dark Side"._

__

_Sleeping in all day was something Draco had never done. And yet here he was, six in the evening with Cameron still tucked up in his bed._

"_Cameron I have got to have a shower", he said swinging his legs out of bed, "and I'm bloody starving"._

"_I suppose you're right" she said wrapping her arms round his neck from behind, "cream and chocolate isn't really enough to go on all day" she whispered kissing his ear._

"_I only have one shower, so you'll have to wait" Draco said pulling on his bathrobe._

"_Fine", pouted Cameron cuddling into the bedcovers again._

_Draco turned on the shower and still couldn't help marvelling at the love he had exchanged and received. For the first time in his life feelings had been mutual, without the slightest trace of hate. Pure love, something he had never experienced had overtaken him and now he felt if it was taken away he wouldn't be able to survive without it._

_He took off his bathrobe, stood under the soothing warm water and was just starting to unwind when Cameron attacked him from behind._

"_We have too much fun together", she whispered in his ear, trailing her hand down the middle of his back._

"_You're right", replied Draco, equally breathlessly running his hands through her satiny brown hair._

__

Ok it's a little dirty but Draco has to get frisky with someone! He's so hot! And it's needed in the plot! Honest!


	12. Earth Part 1

Earth

Part 1

_Hey jude, don't make it bad.  
Take a sad song and make it better.  
Remember to let her into your heart,  
Then you can start to make it better.  
  
Hey jude, don't be afraid.  
You were made to go out and get her.  
The minute you let her under your skin,  
Then you begin to make it better.  
  
And anytime you feel the pain, hey jude, refrain,  
Don't carry the world upon your shoulders.  
For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool  
By making his world a little colder.  
  
Hey jude, don't let me down.  
You have found her, now go and get her.  
Remember to let her into your heart,  
Then you can start to make it better.  
  
So let it out and let it in, hey jude, begin,  
You're waiting for someone to perform with.  
And don't you know that it's just you, hey jude, you'll do,  
The movement you need is on your shoulder_

Lyrics from 'Hey Jude' by The Beatles

I sat there silently, my eyes trying to focus on the floor through tears being forced back.

I felt thoroughly worn out; reliving it was torture, remembering it was what came afterwards.

I felt wrung, like a sponge, like no one could ever force more emotion out of me, whether it was ambition, love or even anger.

But at the same time I felt as though a poison had been extracted from me. Something that had crept under my skin, untraceable and incurable was now gone. I shook as I lifted my head to stare at the bed opposite and then turned to look at Hermione.

She had listened so patiently for hours to me talking and reliving it made me realise how much she must be missing Ron right now.

I shifted next to her and put my arms, stiffly at first, around her neck and hugged her.

She froze for a second then returned my hug.

I knew I didn't care who it was I was confiding in, and I knew that feeling was mutual.

But I was the one who killed him...I killed him...I'm becoming my father...and I don't want to anymore...I've had enough.

I pulled away from her because I couldn't tell her what came next. In this _story _of my life what came next because why would she care that Cameron was dead when Ron was dead?

Why would she sympathise with me because my own father killed the only person I had ever truly loved?

Because I did the same thing, I killed those she loved.

She looked at me and I couldn't bear to look into a pair of brown eyes without thinking of Cameron.

I looked right into his eyes and instead of the usual steely grey; I saw them soften as they had when he had first mentioned Cameron. I was finding it so hard to believe he was a normal human being with feelings. Sympathy welled inside me until I realised that six years of his abuse still made me hate him, abhor his very existence.

He killed Ron, he killed my parents, and I want to hurt him, right now, when he's so vulnerable.

I lashed out with my hand and caught him off guard. His head smacked into the wall and I had felt his nose crack under the force of my blow. I might not be strong but anger gave me a new sense of power, one that flowed mentally from within, exerting itself in physical strength.

He looked right back and me, eyes still holding back suppressed tears; then to my surprise stood up, walked away, and sat on the bed.

I was thoroughly confused, why was Draco Malfoy not retaliating to me of all people?

"I have no excuse for what I did", he said quietly, "but I have reasons".

"Oh yes"? I said angrily standing up and walked over to him, "what reasons? Don't tell me, your Daddy forced you into it? You did it against your will? I don't believe that for one second you fucking scumbag"! I lashed out again but his time he caught my arm in mid air and held it away from his face. It wasn't forceful; it was like he really wanted to explain to me what was going on in that head of his.

"I was evil Hermione, it was all I ever wanted to be. Look at the simple rules of socialisation, what else could I want? But love changed that Hermione, and that's something I don't even need to explain to you. You know. I know you loved Ron, and right now, after spilling my guts about this for the first time I can honestly, truthfully say this; that I'm sorry, for everything I've ever done to you. You're the only one who's listened to me, and even though I forced you here, you listened to me optionally. And for that you have no idea how grateful I am. Thank you Hermione.

He leant towards my face and placed a brief, feather light kiss on my cheek.

I shrank back when he pulled away, but found that I was finding comfort in his personality, his mutual feelings, his life experiences.

I stared into the soft greyness of his eyes and kissed his lips.

I was falling and rising at the same, betrayal and loyalty tore at my body, love and hate purged my soul as I pulled him closer, my kisses becoming deeper. I was empty, I needed comfort, I wasn't falling in love, I loved Ron...I unbuttoned his shirt and caressed his back; he kissed my neck and my face, treachery burning with every passionate movement of his lips...didn't I love Ron anymore? Had I forgotten him so easily? But he was gone...he's gone...I can't bring him back. Why was I remembering him now? Why now? Be cause I remember his kisses and the way he held me, because he was the first person I was with, all romantic memories conjoin at moments of passion.

I felt him remove my shirt and my trousers as I did the same to him; his hands caressed my skin with delirious fervour and I kissed his skin all over, my warm mouth meeting cold flesh, so icy cold.

It was strange, unreal, surreal.

No sooner had we been deemed enemies, we were here, together.

She lay back and pulled me towards her. I put my hands on the sides of the pillow and kissed her forehead, her nose, her lips, her neck...I moved even closer, right on top of her and wrapping her arms around my neck she let me enter her.

Memories of Cameron flooded to my mind, because maybe, I don't know why, all moments of infatuation actually become one. I don't love Hermione, I don't even know why she is letting me do this; I feel her pain, although I was the one caused it, the feelings are mutual.

Maybe she has Stockholm Syndrome. I don't know. All I know now, all I'm sure of at this moment is the way her hands are soothing me, how her body moves in rhythm with my own, how much comfort I'm finding buried in her sympathy, in her body, in her soul...


	13. Earth Part 2

Part 2

_O no, I see,  
I spun a web, it's tangled up with me,  
And I lost my head,  
The thought of all the stupid things I said,_

_O no what's this?  
A spider web, and I'm caught in the middle,  
I turned to run,  
The thought of all the stupid things I've done,  
  
I never meant to cause you trouble,  
And I never meant to do you wrong,  
And I, well if I ever caused you trouble,  
O no, I never meant to do you harm.  
  
O no I see,  
A spider web and it's me in the middle,  
So I twist and turn,  
Here I am in love in a bubble,  
  
Singing, I never meant to cause you trouble,  
I never meant to do you wrong,  
And I, well if I ever caused you trouble,  
Although I never meant to do you harm.  
  
They spun a web for me,  
They spun a web for me,  
They spun a web for me.  
_  
Lyrics from 'Trouble' by Coldplay

I lay awake watching him sleep. Leaning on my side, I reached with my left arm to stroke a particularly wayward strand of blonde hair away from his perfectly chiselled features. He was so handsome, even when he was asleep and I couldn't see into those icy blue eyes that smoked over with grey when he kissed me, when he touched me...

Betrayal, that's it. I've betrayed Harry, my friend, and Ron's memory. I don't want to face him about this, about what I've done; I can't because he'll never forgive me.

_I'm so confused, a few days ago I was engaged to Ron and the very thought of even touching Draco Malfoy, except to hit him, was far from my mind. And here I am. Three deaths and one kidnapping later. Lying in bed with him and stroking his pale velvety skin like it's the most natural thing in the world, like I was meant to find him. What is wrong with me? How can I forget Ron so easily? Why has the grieving been so short? Why do I think I'm falling in love with my archenemy? _

_The only reason I think I am is because we now share a common ground, we've both lost someone we loved. Even though he is the reason it happened I'm looking at the future instead of dwelling on the past._

_But if that's true, if I'm falling in love with Draco because we're now on the same wavelength then shouldn't I feel it with Harry too? I mean he's lost his parents, and now Ron. Although maybe I'm so close to him, he's like a brother to me, so I couldn't feel the things I do with Draco._

A slight stirring snapped me from my thoughts as I looked at Draco and saw that he had woken up. He rubbed his eyes then opened them to look at me. A smile graced his tired features as he looked at me. "Morning Draco" I said kissing his nose, thoroughly relieved that he hadn't done a personality reversal and thrown me off the bed. "Morning Hermione" he said kissing my cheek softly then looking into my eyes from only a few centimetres away.

I swallowed. I hadn't registered the profound effect those eyes could have on me, and they made me feel slightly weak, although I was still lying down. He moved his arm to stroke my cheek gently, and just before I closed my eyes I saw the blur of black branded onto his smooth arm. I squeezed my eyes tight shut, forgetting that he had pledged himself to them, that he was still human; he had proved that to me.

I saw her flinch when she saw the Mark on my arm. I hate it. I wish it could cut it off, get rid of it. But I can't. It's there to poison my skin forever. But it doesn't have to poison my mind. "Hermione", I said softly putting my hand on her neck, thumb behind her ear, "listen to me". She opened her eyes and I gazed into the warm, brown understanding that shone from them. "I want to leave this, all of it. Because of you, I want out, and if you don't help me I'll just go back. I want to be with you, away from this madness, away from my sins. Please Hermione, come with me".

"Draco I can't just give up everything I've worked for to run away with you", she said, "Harry needs me, and I need him, he's my best friend, and he needs me right now Draco, Ron's d-". She broke off, tears filling her brown eyes as they left my gaze. How can expect her to forget Ron after only a week? It took me until tonight to think of anyone except Cameron. But you wouldn't think I had ever hated this girl with a passion. I had found someone again and this time I was going to make sure we weren't separated.

"Hermione please" I begged turning her face towards me, "this is happening fast, and I can't say that I'm in love with you, but I know we can help each other, Hermione, please listen".

She swung herself out of bed and pulled my robe on to keep herself warm. "Draco, I can't do this. If you want me to go with you then let me out, but I'm not coming with you, I can't". "Then why bother with last night"? I said pulling on my boxers and my shirt, my voice rising a few octaves in anger, "did it not mean anything to you"?

"I'm confused about you", she said leaning against the door, "I don't understand why won't you just let me go if all you want is out of this hell"? I walked over to her and cupped her face with my hands, "would it change if I did say I loved you", I whispered in her ear.

"Draco no"! she said pushing my hands away and walking to the bed, "it isn't possible, you can't go from being in love with Cameron to loving me. Love is too strong a word for what happened between us, although I admit it isn't purely lust on my part, I can't say that it is love either".

I stopped a foot short of her and realised that it was pointless. I couldn't force her like when I'd kidnapped her, I had formed too much of a close relationship. Memories of training floated back to me, vague like fog drifting across a moor, 'never form relationships that are to close, they are mistakes'. Too late, I've done that twice, and twice too many to realise that it isn't a mistake. I just have to-

Crash.

The door behind me exploded and I turned, stupidly unarmed to see Dumbledore and Harry Potter standing there, with wands pointed directly at me. Harry took one quick look around the room, at Hermione standing stock still, face as pale as mine, the messy bedcovers and clothes strewn about. Face burning with anger, his green eyes radiating hatred I had never seen he stood shaking with rage. Dumbledore took Hermione by the arm and led her from the room into the long tunnel I had led her down a week ago. She didn't protest until her voice was a mere echo, and then I could hear her begging, yelling to be brought back.

Get over it Draco. She doesn't love you, it's Stockholm syndrome. Forget it. You'll never love again because Harry Potter is going to kill you now. You're a Death Eater, you'll die a Death Eater, accept it. You've messed up you life, just end it now, it's just too good to be true that someone is prepared to do it for you.

"Avada Kedavra"! Harry yelled pointing his wand at me.

I never realised death would come this slowly. It all slowed to a blur, a hazy mist of spells, lessons, anger, love, warm fires, Cameron, arson attack, murder, sex, Hermione...My hands instinctively reached out to grab the life I knew would be wiped from my body and I saw the ring that had turned black and cracked when I knew my father had murdered Cameron. Wherever that necklace was the same thing was going to happen to it.

It hit my heart and as the last breath was wiped from my body, I saw Hermione running down the tunnel towards me.

The End

I hoped you enjoyed it people although it does have a slightly morbid ending. I realised I didn't do a single disclaimer it's because I forgot! ::looks sheepish:: I'll do one now:

Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling (except Cameron she's mine), I own nothing.

Hopefully will be writing another Draco/Hermione one for this challenge (see my reviews), and a Sirius/Hermione one is also in the pipeline, although I don't know whether it will materialise.

Thanks for the reviews everyone and I'll be back!


End file.
